katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
901
Subadult Female Year First Identified: 2018 as an independent 2.5 year-old subadult, 2016 year of birth Offspring Of: There is speculation in the 2018 bear monitoring notes that 901 is the 2016 female offspring of 284 "Electra" , however there is no way to really confirm the link between subadults to the mother and siblings without DNA results. Known Litters of Cubs: 0 as of the 2018 season Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no known genetics study samples obtained from 901 by Ranger Michael Saxton from 2016 to 2018. 'Identification:' Mazey shared this information she uses to ID 901: "901's light t-shirt goes down further on her legs. Early in the season, you can sometimes see a dark mark on 901's upper right leg." Mazey also shared this information she uses to ID 901.: "One thing I notice about her is that her ears angle back a bit like her Momma 284.You can see the light roundish patch on her right shoulder." 901 INFO MAZEY 2020.01.03 17.59 IDing INFO.JPG|901 IDing information from Mazey 901 INFO MAZEY 2020.01.04 04.34 IDing INFO.JPG|901 IDing info from Mazey 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2016: Spring Cub with 284 & Littermate' 901 is believed to a 2016 female offspring of 284 "Electra" . 284 "Electra" had a litter of 2 spring cubs in 2016. 'June 2016:' 2016.06.23: On June 23. 2016 bear 284 "Electra" was observed with 2 spring cubs, her 1st known litter. 901 is believed to be one of 284's offspring from this litter. 2016.06.30: (Late Night) 284 "Electra" and her 2 spring cubs video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'July 2016:' 2016.07.??: '284 was observed with her cubs in a video by ncheel044, from 0:13-0:17 that appears to be from early July, 2016. '''2016.07.01: ' Ranger Jeanne's photo of 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs, one of which is believed to be 901. '''09:45: 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams: 09:58: 284 "Electra" with her 2 spring cubs video by Mickey Williams: 'September 2016:' Spring cub, 901 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on 284 "Electra's" page (page 47) with 284 and her littermate: 901 PIC 2016.09.xx w 284 ELECTRA & LITTERMATE NPS PHOTO 2017 BoBr PG 47.JPG|284 "Electra" (left) with her 2 spring cubs (901 is believed to be one of them) September 2016 NPS photo on page 47 of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book 'October 2016:' 2016.10.19: 284 "Electra's" 2 spring cubs video by LuvBears: '2017: Yearling Cub with 284 & Littermate' '2017 Season:' 'May 2017:' 2017.05.19: On May 19, 2017, 284 "Electra" returned to Brooks Camp with 2 yearling cubs. 901 is believed to be a female yearling offspring of 284 in 2017. 'July 2017:' Yearling, 901 is included in the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on 284 "Electra" page (page 46): '' 901 PIC 2017.07.xx w 284 LEFT & LITTERMATE NPS PHOTO 2018 BoBr PG 46.JPG|284 "Electra" (left) with her 2 yearlings (901 is believed to be one of them) July 2017 NPS photo from page 46 of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book 2017.07.11 or prior: ' Park visitor John Hung posted 10 videos from his visit to Brooks Camp in 2017. The dates the videos are posted are from 7/11-8/10/1017 so the following 3 videos of 284 and her 2 yearlings are from 7/11/2019 or prior. 901 is believed to be the lighter colored yearling in all these videos. Video #1, video #2 and video #3. 284 and her 2 yearlings are viewed in a play session by the point (0:00-1:54), video by John Hung, 7/11/2017 or prior. 284 and her yearlings on the gravel bar and beach below camp (1:05-2:15), video by John Hung, 7/11/2017 or prior. 284's cubs in a play session on the lower river (0:30-3:04), video by John Hung, 7/11/2017 or prior. '''2017.07.xx (2017.07.21 or PRIOR):' 284 and her two yearlings can be seen in this video by instagrammer aprmofoto (posted July 21, 2017). The lighter of the two yearlings is now believed to be subadult 901. The darker of the 2 offspring was not classified and assigned a bear monitoring number as 901 was given. 2017.07.16 or Prior: '''Brooks Lodge's July 16, 2017 07:30 Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photograph of 284 and her 2 yearlings .: ''Please request Kara Stenberg's permission prior to using her photographs! ELECTRA 284 PIC 2017.07.16 or PRIOR w 2 YEARLINGS BL FB 2017.07.16 07.30 w KARA STENBERG PHOTOGRAPH ONLY.jpg|284 and her 2 yearlings on July 16, 2017 or prior photograph by Kara Stenberg ELECTRA 284 PIC 2017.07.16 or PRIOR w 2 YEARLINGS BL FB 2017.07.16 07.30 w KARA STENBERG PHOTOGRAPH.JPG|Brooks Lodge's July 16, 2017 07:30 AKDT Facebook post with Kara Stenberg's photograph of 284 and her 2 yearlings 2017.07.17 approximately 08:40 AKDT: Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA) captured some footage from various dates / times that begin at approximately 22:51 AKDT on July 16, 2017. The video is titled July 17, 2017. The next segment of footage included in the video is from July 17, 2017 at approximately 06:10 AKDT, 07:15 AKDT, 08:05 AKDT, and then at approximately 08:40 am on July 17, 2017 284 and her two yearlings can be seen (approximatley 03:53 into the video). 284 catches a fish, then shortly after (approximately 4:30 into the video one of her yearlings (now 901 ) comes down from the rock and successfully secures a fish independently then returning to the rock to consume their catch. The 2nd yearling climbs down from the rock to join 284 downriver to share 284's catch. 2017.07.24: 284 "Electra" with her 2 yearlings video by Scammin from the lower river platform: 284 "Electra" and her 2 yearlings in camp, observed from the hill outside the Trading Post video by Scammin: 2017.07.25: 'On 7/25/17 284 was observed chasing a subadult with her two yearlings following behind, video by Martina. The dark spot that is sometimes visible near the top of 901's right front leg is visible in Martina's 7/25/17 video. 901 is the lighter cub in the video.. 'August 2017: 2017.08.13: 284 with her 2 yearlings video by Brenda D: 2017.08.18: 17:55: While 901 and her littermate are bear''ly visible in this video by Cheryl Burnside, it demonstrates the protection afforded to the cubs during their time spent with their mother 284 "Electra". 284 "Electra" displaces 503 Cubadult because he is in too close a proximity to 284 and her yearlings as they approach the area below the falls from along the shore down river of the island: A longer version of this footage was captured by F.E. Harrison in this video which demonstrates that 503 Cubadult was originally displaced by the adult bear in the far pool which sent 503 from the jacuzzi area to the river down near the right side of the island where he found himself between a boar and a mother bear (284) and her cubs. '''2017.08.31: '''Ratna Narayan also filmed 284 and her 2 yearlings at the falls on 7/31/2017, video by Ratna. 901 is believed to be the lighter of the 2 cubs. 'September 2017: '''2017.09.04: Explore Recorder video of 284 "Electra"' and her two yearlings beginning at approximately the 25:16 mark. The .:lighter of the two yearlings can be observd urinating at approximately 34:09 into the video. Does the yearling appear to be male or female? What do you think?: This is a shorter version of the above video. 284 "Electra" and her two yearlings video by Brenda D. At approximately 7:56 into the video, the lighter of the two yearlings urinates. '2018: Newly Emancipated 2.5 Year-Old Independent Subadult' '2018 Season:' On August 8, 2019 a 2018 NPS photo of subadult 901 by T. Carmack was shared in the chat via Katmai Conservancy Ranger Naomi Boak. It is unclear whether the photo was taken in July or the fall of 2018. 901 (284) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8:8:2019.jpg|901 (284) 2018 NPS photo T. Carmack via Ranger Naomi Boak 8/8/2019 'July 2018:' 901 was observed 3 times during official 2018 bear monitoring sessions , classified as a 2.5 year-old female subadult, and assigned the bear monitoring number 901 . Bear monitoring staff speculate that 901 is a female 2016 offspring of bear 284 "Electra ". 2018.07.29 : Could the subadult urinating toward the back at approximately 1:20 into this Explore Recorder video by 284's 2.5 year-old female subadult that was classified as 901 in 2018? Notice the "?" shaped light colored patch of fur on the left shoulder / side area. (Snapshots by Shel #1 & #2 ) WHO 901 MAYBE 2018.07.29 URINATING TOWARD BACK SHEL POSTED 2019.05.06 01.png|Could this be 901 on July 29, 2018? Snapshot by Shel WHO 901 MAYBE 2018.07.29 URINATING TOWARD BACK SHEL POSTED 2019.05.06 02.png|Could this be 901 on July 29, 2018? Snapshot by Shel (Additional notes from Shel on May 6, 2019 : Another possibility -- assuming the bear in the first two pics below is female (based on urination) and 284's 2.5 year old offspring:if you are seeing what looks like male parts in the video you linked ~ July 2017 video by instagrammer aprmofoto posted July 21, 2017 I wonder if it is a female with genitalia resembling a male as noted in the Explainer: Male-female flexibility in animals article . Excerpt from above article: "Researchers have documented intersex conditions in grizzly, black and polar bears. In certain populations, a small percentage of female bears possess genitalia that resemble those of male bears." Bear in the above photos appears to have a lighter colored question mark pattern behind the left shoulder similar to the light cub in the below photos. Believed to be 284's yearlings. Lighter cub has a bit of a lighter "?" shaped shading on the left shoulder. The dorsal stripe and the dark area around the hump of the lighter cub was not as prominent/dark as its sibling in this photo. 9/4/17 ~ from scene in this 9/4/17 video approximately 26:00 mark; snapshot #1 & #2 WHO 901 MAYBE 2017.09.04 QUESTION MARK SHAPED PATTERN ON LEFT SHOULDER SHEL POSTED 2019.05.06 01.jpg|Could the lighter colored yearling have become 901? Snapshot by Shel from September 4, 2017 video. WHO 901 MAYBE 2017.09.04 QUESTION MARK SHAPED PATTERN ON LEFT SHOULDER SHEL POSTED 2019.05.06 02.jpg|Could the lighter colored yearling have become 901? Snapshot by Shel from September 4, 2017 video. Believed to be 284 and yearlings - shows a bit of a lighter "?" shading on the left shoulder of the lighter cub: Snapshot from video by Brenda D - 8/13/17 :) WHO 901 MAYBE 2017.08.13 QUESTION MARK SHAPED PATTERN ON LEFT SHOULDER SHEL POSTED 2019.05.06 01.png|Could this be 901 with the "?" shaped pattern of fur on left shoulder? Snapshot by Shel from August 13, 2017 'July 2018:' 2018.07.30: 901 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie).: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.14 13:12: Ranger Russ Taylor commented on September 14, 2018 at 13:12 in the bearcam comments providing a list from Ranger Tammy Carmack, 2018 KNP&P bear monitor, of the bears she observed during her official bear monitoring sessions conducted in July 2018. 901 was included in that list as 284's female subadult. 901 INFO 2018.09.14 13.12 RANGER RUSS COMMENT re TAMMYs JULY 2018 BEAR MONITORING LIST.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's September 14, 2018 13:12 comment re: 901 (284's subadult female) being observed 3 times during Ranger Tammy Carmack's July 2018 official bear monitoring sessions 'October 2018:' 2018.10.26 10:35: Ranger Russ Taylor commented on October 26, 2018 at 10:35 during the last official comment chat of the 2018 season and shared the bear monitoring number assigned to 901: 901 INFO 2018.10.26 10.35 RANGER RUSS COMMENT w NUMBER & DESCRIPTION 284s FEMALE.JPG|Ranger Russ Taylor's October 26, 2018 10:35 comment with 901's assigned bear monitoring number '2019: 3.5 Year-Old Subadult' '2019 Season:' 2019.0?.??: Scooch captured this photo of 901 on day 2 of her trip to Books Camp. Scooch shared the following information about the photo. "One of the first bears we saw on our second day at Brooks was 901, the chubby charmer. Just look at that adorable face! She was having much success catching fish on the lower river. I love her expression, as she chewed on a fish tail. "You lookin' at me?"" 2019.0?.??: 901 can be seen at 3:21 into this video by Jerry Moskel. One thing that Mazey notices about 901 is that her ears angle back a bit like her Momma 284.You can see the light roundish patch on her right shoulder.: 2019.0?.??: Martin Kirsten captured 901 in this video (0:41 - 1:18) during the 2019 season.: 'July 2019:' Week of 2019.07.07: Deelynnd captured these snapshots (#1 & #2 ) of 901 during the week of July 7, 2019 (p 01/04/2020 10:13 ): 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 01.jpg|901 during the week of July 7, 2019 snapshot by deelynnd 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 02.jpg 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 01 & 02 w COMMENTS 01.JPG 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 01 & 02 w COMMENTS 02.JPG 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 01 & 02 w COMMENTS 03.JPG 901 PIC 2019.07.xx WEEK OF 2019.07.07 DEELYNND POSTED 2020.01.04 10.13 01 & 02 w COMMENTS 04.JPG 2019.07.09: 901 and her grandmother, 708 Amelia with her 2 spring cubs, video by Birgitt. This is an interesting comparison of grandmother and granddaughter. You can see that 3.5 yo 901 is relatively large compared to Amelia.: 2019.07.17: 'On 7/17/2019 Birgitt captured 901 on the spit with 708 and her 2 spring cubs. 901 can be seen in the foreground at 0:18. 708 is believed to be the grandmother of 901, video by Birgitt. 'August 2019: 2019.08.03 - 2019.08.05: Kacko & Goof_n captured this photograph of a bear eating clay that could possibly be 901 (p 02/05/2020 21:50 ).: Please request Kacko & Goof_n's permission prior to using their photographs! 901 PIC 2019.08.03 - 2019.08.05 POSSIBLY 901 BEAR IS EATING CLAY GOOF_N POSTED 2020.02.05 21.50.jpg|901? between August 3, 2019 - August 5, 2019 eating clay photograph by Kacko & Goof_n 901 PIC 2019.08.03 - 2019.08.05 POSSIBLY 901 BEAR IS EATING CLAY GOOF_N POSTED 2020.02.05 21.50 w COMMENTS.JPG|Goof_n & mckate's February 5, 2020 comments Mike Fitz commented on this behavior called geophagy in an 8/16 2019 Explore Week in Review Blog: “A diet rich in salmon has consequences though, especially for their digestive system. You may have noticed that bears have very loose, diarrheal stool at this time of year. Salmon aren’t the only thing they eat. Sometimes they’ll eat peculiar things, like earth. This is a bear excavating and eating clay, a behavior known as geophagy. Geophagy is not uncommon among bears across the world. The papers I’ve read on it suggest that could act as an anti-diarrheal agent. At Brooks River, bears won’t eat just any bit of dirt. They target the 8-12 inch thick layer of volcanic ash from the 1912 Novarupta-Katmai eruption, which has weathered into a gritty clay. The clay may help absorb excess nutrients like potassium that can increase water in the digestive tract. In the absence of veterinary care, bears must deal with their own ailments and sometimes a change in diet can help them cope.” '' 901 PIC 2019.08.03 - 2019.08.05 POSSIBLY 901 BEAR IS EATING CLAY GOOF_N POSTED 2020.02.05 21.50 MIKE FITZ BEARCAM WEEK IN REVIEW BLOG 2019.08.16 re 821.JPG|Mike Fitz explains bears eating clay from August 16, 2019 Bearcam Week In Review blog '' 2019.08.09 or 2019.08.10: Izzy52 captured this photograph of 901 on August 9, 2019 or August 10, 2019 (p 01/04/2020 07:35 ).: Please request Izzy52's permission prior to using her photographs! 901 PIC 2019.08.09 or 2019.08.10 IZZY52 POSTED 2020.01.04 07.35.jpg|901 on August 9, 2019 or August 10, 2019 photograph by Izzy52 2019.08.30: 901 walks the closed trail video by mckate. Here's a girl who's put on some serious poundage this summer..: 'September 2019:' 2019.09.14: Scooch captured this photograph of 910 with 901 on September 14, 2019 (p 02/09/2020 15:13 ). Scooch also located this snapshot in the gallery that was taken by a cam viewer at approximately the same time as her photograph.: Please request Scooch's permission prior to using her photographs! '' 901 PIC 2019.09.14 w 910 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.09 15.13.jpg|901 with 910 on September 14, 2019 photograph by Scooch 901 PIC 2019.09.14 w 910 SCOOCH POSTED 2020.02.09 15.13 SNAPSHOT SCOOCH LOCATED.jpg|901 with 910 on September 14, 2019 snapshot from Explore gallery that was taken at approximately the same time as Scooch's photograph Birgitt captured this video of 910 greeting 901 and another subadult: '''2019.09.15: 901? or 908? Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) captured this photograph of a subadult that could be 901 or 908 (p 01/03/2020 15:33 ).: '''''Please request Bonnie Hankins' (aka NutsBoutBears) permission prior to using her photographs! 901 PIC 2019.09.15 901 or 908 NUTSBOUTBEARS POSTED 2020.01.03 15.33.jpg|Is this 901? or 908? September 15, 2019 photograph by Bonnie Hankins (aka NutsBoutBears) 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Litters of Cubs:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' 'Mother:' 284 "Elecra" ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be a female offspring from 284 "Electra's" 2016 litter. 284 "Electra" was successfully darted by Ranger Michael Saxton during his genetics study in 2016. Future genetics samples obtained from 901 could confirm the speculation that 284 "Electra" is the mother of 901. 'Father:' Unknown 'Maternal Grandmother:' 708 Amelia ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be the granddaughter of 708 Amelia since 284 "Electra" is believed to be the 2008 offspring of 708 Amelia. 'Maternal Great Grandmother:' 468 Reggie ~ Speculated 901 is believed to be the great granddaughter of 468 Reggie since 468 is believed to be the mother of 708 Amelia and grandmother of 284 "Electra" 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' There have been no known genetics study samples obtained of 901 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2018. 901 page created 2018.10.27 by LTC Category:Bear Book